


Let it rain

by jcr_tlm



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, or none at all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcr_tlm/pseuds/jcr_tlm
Summary: Rainy days are uncommon in the Devildom. Luckily, Uriel knows certain sorcerer who can help him.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Let it rain

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea from a cold and rainy night. Consider it a gift for myself (I've been obsessed with this game).

It's a cold night in Devildom. 

Uriel loves this kind of weather, mild and especially rainy. Rainy days are by far his favorites. 

Despite enjoying the Devildom, rainy days are not common here and usually last little more than an hour. 

From the window of his room he can observe the light of houses and establishments in the distance. On his first nights here, Uriel had found comfort from the darkness in those lights and used to watch them until he fell asleep. Some time later, he no longer feels that security. 

He opens the window and the contact with the cold air sends a shiver down his spine, but he does not shrink back. If he closes his eyes and clears his mind, the heaviness in his body seems to disappear slightly. 

It is a strange sensation that took hold of him shortly after he returned to the Devildom. In the human world, he thought it was due to how much he missed his friends here, when he returned that heaviness left momentarily... only to return some time later and in a way that he finished understanding.

Most of the time he is in a strange mood. He feels stuck, recalling old memories and living in a strange monotony, despite how interesting the days can become in the House of Lamention.

The demon brothers don't usually notice his mood swings, he usually disguises them very well with tiredness. The last few weeks, however, it has been more difficult. 

Today seems to have been the proof of that. Mammon seemed to think it had been because of the little joke at breakfast and went out of his way to make him smile, earning a few punishments from Lucifer along the way. 

Later he assured him it was nothing to do with him, which seemed to calm him down. The demon was not the problem... It was Uriel himself. 

He wished for an escape. To let the rain wash him clean and free him, to remind him of his place in the world. To wash away that heaviness inside of him that seems to hold him.

He reaches out his hand outside, hoping to reach the lights of the city, that's when something grabs his hand and pulls him outside. He opens his eyes instantly and pushes his body back, 

He is about to call Mammon when a voice stops him. 

"You should be careful where you reach out your hand to," he recognizes that voice and when he focuses more in the darkness he manages to make out the shape of another person.... "Someone less... 'civilized' might take advantage."

It is the figure of a certain white-haired sorcerer. 

"Solomon!" he manages to ask, "What are you doing here?" 

"Keeping your hand from being monster food seems fair?" 

Uriel allows himself to smile once his heart has calmed down and invites him to take a seat on his bed and the two begin a small, casual, meaningless conversation. Uriel tries to carry it as relaxed as he can.

"I notice you're a little distracted" he mentions at a certain point in the talk. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't notice.

Solomon was someone quite close to him, perhaps even equally as important as Mammon (not that he ever thought of revealing him to the demon). It was a matter of time before he learned to read him easily and just like Uriel.

"It'll sound silly..." he turned his gaze briefly to Solomon's, who was looking at him seriously, "but I miss the rain." 

He refocuses his gaze on the window.

"I think I miss the human world, the sky here feels very empty," he confesses, "It makes me feel kind of sad, even rainy days don't feel like they do over there."

Solomon seems to consider her words and they both fall into a comfortable silence, leaving room for their thoughts to flow quietly.

"Certainly the rainy days here do not compare to those in the human world." the wizard concludes.

The silence between the two is once again interrupted with the distant sound of an argument, Uriel quickly recognizes the voices and smiles defeatedly. He is still in no mood to deal with them.

Solomon seems to notice that.

"I have an idea," the sorcerer rises from the bed and walks to the window "But I need you to trust me." 

"What will you do?" he asks as he follows him to the window. The boy pauses to recite a spell before continuing. 

"Consider it a gift," Solomon steps out the window, immediately floating outside, "In exchange for your vote of confidence."

He wasn't going to deny that a small part of his mood was due to Solomon's absence for the day. 

He can just make out the fight Mammon and Levi are having, that can only mean they are close. 

"Come on, I promise you won't regret it" as the brothers voice seems to get closer, Uriel makes the decision and raises his hand to Solomon, who stretches it out. 

The surprise only lasts a few seconds, when his body collides with Solomon's and he just smiles, before reciting another spell.

He could hear the screams of Mammon and Levi before disappearing. 

•-•-•

When Uriel opens his eyes he is no longer in the Devildom and Solomon is carrying him. He can feel his face getting hot. 

"That was a bit unexpected" the other boy doesn't seem to make a big deal out of it and it only causes more embarrassment for the boy. 

When he manages to detach himself from the wizard, he opts to look around and try to figure out where they are. 

London, he can make out Big Ben from a distance. A hill, he can see a small rock path leading up to what appears to be a park. The most important thing to note...

It is raining. 

It's faint, very barely perceptible but it makes his heart start beating fast. 

"We're just in time," Solomon announces, standing next to the boy, "Looks like it's just about to start raining."

The boy smiles at the sight of the gray sky, a color he didn't think would make him feel any more welcome. 

Solomon casts a spell to waterproof his clothes and offers to do the same for Uriel, though he refuses. 

After continuing the discussion for a few more minutes, Solomon finally relents. 

"But once we get back you'll take a hot bath okay?" 

Just as he was about to answer, he feels a drop fall on his forehead, hard enough to distract him.

The rain starts to pick up, soon his clothes are soaked through. He couldn't care less. 

He spins around in the rain like he's a kid again, jumping in the small puddles that form and feeling the water run down his body. They make him breathe again. 

The nostalgia he had been accumulating for so long seems to be released the moment the rain comes in contact with his skin. 

His gaze meets Solomon's, who seems to look at him adoringly. 

"You really do look better with a smile on your face." 

The boy can only respond with a delighted smile and the distinct blush on his cheeks. 

"Dance with me." he says happily. Uriel raises his hand for Solomon to take, causing him to react with surprise. 

Solomon mulls it over for a moment and smiles to himself as he takes the other boy's hand. 

Uriel pulls him tightly and pulls him close to him, leaving little space between them. The boy's gleeful laughter seems contagious because Solomon is soon laughing with him. 

Dancing awkwardly in the rain, laughing every time one of them stumbles in the puddles, it's the freest he's felt in a while. Uriel feels like they could fly without the need for magic. 

The two continue to dance until the rain moves away (and even share a kiss or two under the starlight).

Uriel feels alive again. 

It doesn't matter if the next day he ends up with the flu and a punishment for going out unannounced (and for "throwing himself" out the window). Lucifer is "nice" and only leaves him homework for a whole month, while Mammon gets the worst punishment "for letting him escape". 

He really has to buy the demon something. 

Uriel does his homework with a smile. Solomon accompanies him from time to time and that only motivates him more. 

He would accept all the homework in the world to be able to share another dance with Solomon. He thinks the wizard would do the same for him. After all... 

He only has to reach out his hand and Solomon will take him away from there.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be Valentine's Day inspired but got carried away lol.


End file.
